fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kombatgod
Archived topics: *2011 to 2014 *2015 *2016 *2017 *2018 New Year Happy New Year Kombatgod! I decided to clean your talk page like you do every year. I hope that was okay. -Oishi :Lol wow thank you! Happy new year to you too!--Kombatgod (talk) 00:04, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Sonic’s purple colorization Would Sonic’s purple alternate costume be a reference to NiGHTS? -Oishi I don't know, it feels like a stretch... I mean if that was their intention that'd be pretty cheap... I think we can say it's possible, but it's not worth having a link to the NiGHTS series in the Smash page.--Kombatgod (talk) 18:26, January 10, 2019 (UTC) WWE Wrestling Would you consider WWE fictional because it's usually a performance show over reality? -Oishi :So far no, I haven't considered it, because it's just people putting up stage personas and performing on the ring, it's not an actual fictional universe. I mean maybe it could just barely be considered, but I'd rather not.--Kombatgod (talk) 18:28, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Even if WWE fighters meet with Scooby Doo or Gi Joe. -Oishi Yeah those are technically fictional characters meeting celebrities. I mean they're not characters per se, it's John Cena and whoever else. John Cena is a person, not a character, even if he puts up a persona on the ring.--Kombatgod (talk) 20:34, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Peppa Pig logo Should I use the logo with or without Peppa on it? -Oishi :I'm not sure, it feels like the logo was designed with her there, and there's something missing when she's not there... but I searched "Peppa Pig toys" on Google and it seems most merchandise uses the logo without her, so I believe we should go with that one.--Kombatgod (talk) 17:23, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Adam Ruins Everything I guess this isn’t fiction even though the “sister” isn’t his actual sister. -Oishi :Yeah I would say it isn't, it just talks about real life topics, it's not a fictional story. If the sister is a fictional character, than she's a mascot character.--Kombatgod (talk) 10:17, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Dai in Jump Force Since Dragon Quest is a new franchise in Jump games, it should be newsworthy. However, I don’t know when we should put in the news of when Dai was confirmed. There was a leak, but does that count for when. -Oishi P.S.: Would you consider the Jump Series as the most hype crossover franchise after Smash? :I believe they have officially confirmed it, so I think it's better to put in the date of the announcement. Maybe we can also mention he was leaked some days prior, but it's not super needed. :Aand... yeah I think that probably is, if you don't want to count the Avengers series.--Kombatgod (talk) 22:50, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Is Avengers more hype than Smash to you? -Oishi :No, not lately at least. When the first Avengers movie came out I was pretty hyped though. Now not really, and also the MCU is established like one franchise, so it's almost not a crossover any more. Either way I am a manga fan, so I'm looking forward to the new Jump game, but I have other things to think about and there also is MK11 coming out so I'm more hyped about that right now.--Kombatgod (talk) 00:52, January 26, 2019 (UTC) What Jump manga franchises do you currently read? For me, One Piece, Dr. Stone, Food Wars, My Hero Academia, Black Clover, and Promised Neverland. -Oishi Currently I'm not reading much, I'm mostly a fan of older ones, like Fist of the North Star, Dragon Ball, Dr. Slump, Saint Seiya... and One Piece. Yeah, OP is current but old at the same time, having started 20+ years ago. I followed it from pretty much the start and I think it's the best comic ever written. Not perfect, but better than any other I ever read.--Kombatgod (talk) 01:07, January 26, 2019 (UTC) How’s Kaido as a dragon? -Oishi News Template I want to know how full the news template should be on the home page. -Oishi I used to keep it at 5 entries, but if they're shorter then they can be more. However only one image should be there at every time.--Kombatgod (talk) 21:23, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Should I put Kingdom Hearts III in the news? -Oishi Sorry, I didn't see the question somehow. Yeah I think it's totally worth noting, especially since it has new worlds. Pac-Man’s Neutral Special Should we mention that move in the Pac-Man X Super Smash Bros. page? -Oishi What move? The neutral special is obviously mentioned, like every other special. Oh yeah an extra mention is the Flagship attack that's based on Galaxian (while the flagship is an item in Pac-Man, the way it flies is based on Galaxian)... oh and also his grab move I think is based on Galaxian.--Kombatgod (talk) 17:24, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Do you have any idea of putting the Wii Fit Trainer and the other Mii related games? -Oishi I think Mii characters come from either specific games such as Mii Plaza ones or from the Wii games series, so each one can be treated as a thing on its own. However since the game sometimes considers a "Mii" series we might also have a summary page about all Mii characters or something like that, similar to the Game & Watch X Super Smash Bros. page (which btw I'm planning on rewriting soon enough.--Kombatgod (talk) 19:30, January 29, 2019 (UTC) I’m guessing Wii Fit is part of the series as well. Also, do we count with Mii Fighters? -Oishi Yeah Wii Fit, Wii Sports and the rest are all part of the Wii series, even if Smash gives each one a separate series logo. About Mii Fighters they're technically original characters, and they're even considered "Super Smash Bros." series in the games themselves, do they don't count.--Kombatgod (talk) 21:44, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Atop The 4th Wall Back again seeing what I missed and I saw you're debate on whether or not AT4W had original stories or not. Well I believe its safe to say they do considering This Playlist contains a ton of hours of 11 storylines and a movie based around said series so I believe its safe to say to let the page stay. -Dragonsblood23 :Hey glad to see you back!! Thanks for the link to the playlist, it's just what I needed. Personally I kinda hate this "Channel Awesome" syle of reviews where they want to make a comedic storyline at all costs (despite loving Nostalgia Critic whose reviews are actually like short movies, and loving various reviewers from Channel Awesome when being honest and natural)... but I shouldn't my personal taste get in the way of judgement. I still think technically the reviews without a storyline aren't fiction, but these do count even if very cheap, so whatever, it would be weird to just have specific episodes from the series.--Kombatgod (talk) 20:20, January 31, 2019 (UTC) :Now that I think about it, though, one thing that concerns me is references to Linkara in other media. Even if the series is fictional, it feels like "Linkara" is not a character, but rather a pseudonym, so references to him are references to a non-fictional character... but whatever. We can say theyre "arguable" links and let readers decide for themselves.--Kombatgod (talk) 20:25, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Kombat, just want to remind you didn’t answer my Kingdom Hearts question for the news template. -Oishi Yeah i'm back doing what I do best.... ........dissappearing and reappearing every so often to throw in cameos and crossovers from obsecure series (mostly comics and shows) :P -Dragonsblood23 Jump Stories I’m starting the Jump games pages. However with my limited knowledge, it may be limited to One Piece, Dragon Ball, Assassination Classroom, My Hero Academia, and Black Clover. Here’s what I got from J Stars based on menu: *Story Mode: Don’t know how to tackle this (unless it’s something like Subspace where we only find references) *Cards: These seemed to be like trophies, but I don’t know. There are 4 levels of cards per character. The fourth has the character be with another character. For example: Luffy’s 4th level card has him with Goku. But Goku’s fourth level card is different. He’s with Naruto. Don’t know how you want to list these. *Character Infos: More similar to original Smash Bros. Way of doing it. *Locations: This is strange to me as stages=/= adventure locations. For example: J Star’s Dragon Ball stage is Planet Namek, but the locations you visit are the Kame House and Korrin’s Tower. However with One Piece, you fight in Alabasta and you visit it as well. However, you can also visit Hiriluk’s Sakura Kingdom. Do we relate this with Brawl? Tell me what you think? -Oishi :I honestly know very little about the Jump series, I need to do some research myself to come to conclusions. About the cards we should probably list each character's four cards and then also give a special mention to other cards where he appears in since they're purposefully made to create a crossover (unlike trophies in smash like some Final Smash ones, where characters from other series happen to appear). About locations, the general idea for Smash was that each stage available in vs mode is a representation of the series, then we list other references separately; here it should be the same, but if adventure mode has its own set of stuff representing the series then it should have its own section explaining it. Actually for Brawl as well I considered a lot of times about adding a section about Subspace emissary, listing all the roles of each series' characters and stuff like that, but then I realized it would be useless since it's mostly original elements plus characters from the game itself interacting; Jump is different since adventure mode itself is a crossover with its own representations apparently.--Kombatgod (talk) 13:28, February 1, 2019 (UTC) I guess we have to start thinking about how we’ll approach this the Kingdom Hearts way. By the way, we should think of strategies of how to make linked pages like that. For example: are we going to show the Kingdom Hearts version of Let it Go? As for Jump Force, I see there are transformations the characters can be in. Example: SSB and Golden Frieza. -Oishi :Transformations are always interesting because they're extra references. Idk if they're considered different characters (maybe like Sheik in Smash Melee), or just power ups, it depends on how the game implements them. :About KH I guess we should describe the worlds in detail when they feature rooms based on the movies (for example Nightmare before Christmas comes to mind: every room in that world is based on a scene from the movie). And also explain how the game retells the events of the original movie, and in what way it changes it. Let it go is absolutely worth noting. Somebody also released a video comparing its version with the original, and we could embed it.--Kombatgod (talk) 14:20, February 2, 2019 (UTC) How would you talk about Transformations in Jump Force like Zoro putting on a headband? -Oishi :I don't know how it's treated in the Jump series. I know that in the manga he does that to concentrate and trigger his abilities or something like that, but idk if in the Jump games he gets different moves or what. For example in most Dragon Ball games every Super Sayan transformation is a separate character, and even games where you can transform from one to the other give them separate movesets; if it's like that then we can consider them different characters, otherwise it's just the same character, or rather sub-characters if they don't have their own portrait on the select screen.--Kombatgod (talk) 15:13, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Wal-Mart Super Bowl Commercial 2019 Wal-Mart just showed a Super Bowl commercial involving different vehicles from different series. How do we put it in the wiki as it follows the commercial rule. -Oishi :I guess something like the 2014 RadioShack SuperBowl Commercial. However I don't think it was a Super Bowl commercial, I think it was released before.--Kombatgod (talk) 00:05, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Kombatgod, I made a comment on Zoro. Also, here’s an extended portion of the commercial. It came almost last month. -Oishi One Piece Just want to know how far you are in One Piece. -Oishi :Lol I'm a little behind, they basically just arrived at Big Mom's island. Btw I only read the manga, I don't watch the anime, so I usually let a bunch of issues come out and then read them all in a row.--Kombatgod (talk) 20:48, February 4, 2019 (UTC) RogersBase said he rather watch the anime than read the manga, despite how much slower that is. -Oishi :Personally I don't like how the anime adds a lot of filler episodes, filling an already extremely long series with inconsequential detours: no matter how long it is, the original story is very cohesive, every island they visit is the direct consequence of what they experienced in the previous island. There can be interesting filler episodes and sometimes they even fixed some continuity problems, but I find the experience of reading the manga more relaxing and immersive, so it's just how I'm used to enjoy the series, I can understand others preferring the anime.--Kombatgod (talk) 01:24, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Do you mean when they entered the chocolate island, or the woods on the island where Big Mom’s chateau is? -Oishi Err... I guess in between. I stopped right after the brief fight between Luffy and Sanji, where he says he doesn't want to be with them any more, and Luffy decides to remain on that spot waiting for him or something like that... I can't remember precisely cause I read it 6 months ago; there have been 3 or 4 new volumes since, but I still have to buy a missing one, so I can't go on... which btw means that yes, I'm buying the whole series, and I'm running out of space to store it.--Kombatgod (talk) 13:11, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Did you read when the other family meme-bears fight Luffy? -Oishi How do we incorporate the one-shot Monsters to connect with One Piece? It came before One Piece was created. -Oishi :It technically is a story on its own, so I guess we can call it Monsters (Eiichiro Oda) or Monsters (manga) or something like that. :However it was published worldwide (I think, maybe not in America?) in the volume "Wanted!" so we could apply the Anthology rule and only consider the Wanted! series, grouping all stories from that volume in one page (God's Gift for the Future also has a connection through joke characters, while Romance Dawn is a OP prototype), but may be better not to, also since each story was previously published as a stand-alone on Shonen Jump. Let me know what you prefer. :If you're wondering about the link type it's obviously type 1 link from Monsters to One Piece because it's the same author and the same publisher and he's referencing it in One Piece, not the other way around.--Kombatgod (talk) 12:23, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Do I put the link when Zoro mentions Ryuma in Thriller Bark? -Oishi Yeah, I think that's when it's first revealed that Monsters really happened in OP's universe.--Kombatgod (talk) 21:07, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Eden’s Zero Virtual Reality The latest chapter of Eden’s Zero also features references to Rave Master and Monster Soul, two other works by Mashima. Is it type 1 or type 3? -Oishi